


Stains on the couch

by Bispo_Sisnando_2



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Empathy, F/M, Gentle Sex, HARD, Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cum, cum in mouth, only smut, ram - Freeform, swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bispo_Sisnando_2/pseuds/Bispo_Sisnando_2
Summary: Barbara wasn't home that night, so Jim invited Claire over for dinner.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stains on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> I do need to clarify some things.  
> This is my first fanfic ever and thus my first erotic fanfic as well  
> English isn't my mother tongue, not even my third language! So I deeply apologize in advance for my grammar and any possible mistakes, please, be gentle XD  
> I really like this show and these characters and the smut of them is awesome but scarce, which is why I decided to start here. This work depicts explicit sex, so I imagined Jim and Claire being older (in their 20's), much more self-aware and mature.  
> Jim isn't a troll here and there are no references to troll hunting... so this is really just an excuse for smut, pure smut!

Barbara had nightshift at the hospital, so Jim invited Claire over for dinner. After they had eaten, they got on the couch and turned on the TV. He sat straight while she laid against him, legs on the couch, and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm over her. He could smell her shampoo and her perfume, only that much was enough to trigger him. Her gentle touch, her scent… and the house for them and them only. All the evening to themselves. They were looking at the TV but their minds were somewhere else.  
-You smell so good! -said he before starting to lay kisses on top of her head  
She didn’t say anything but trembled a bit as his lips touched her  
-You weirdo! -said Claire and turned to meet his lips with hers.  
Their lips were together as their eyes were closed, and her tongue asked permission to enter his mouth. They tasted the dinner in each other’s mouth and the wine they had been sipping. His hands trailed her body until they met her hands. In his groin the pression had been growing fast and in hers the wetness was noticeable already.  
They didn’t stop kissing the whole time until his hand let go of hers and landed on her waist. She concentrated on that hand, trailing down towards the centre of her wetness. He smiled at the sight of her girlfriend concentrated on the pleasure he was providing just by barely touching her.  
He touched her groin over the hard denim, it was light, but she felt it so intense. She kissed him again and started breathing harder as he continued to lightly touch her over her trousers. Her legs were closed until his hand got braver and demanded access to the lower parts, leading his fingers through her taint and towards her ass.  
-Oh! I love you, Claire! I love you so much!  
-Jim! Don’t say that now! -she laughed  
She always said the same when he confessed his love while making love. He didn’t care, they both had their own lot of insecurities. They accepted each other as they were, insecurities and all. For the time being they hadn’t had any problems.  
She couldn’t resist anymore and let out a moan and once she started, she couldn’t stop. She parted lips with him just to moan. He welcomed it since it was hard to kiss and touch her at the same time, “we guys do are fucking dumb” thought him at the realization and smiled. His hand was working her over her trousers, now so wet. He undid the button and slid his hand, caressing the humid panties, feeling her lips and her hair through the thin cloth. As her moans got louder, he got hornier and started to steal hard kisses from her from time to time. She moved against his hand, trying to find that sweet spot.  
In the meantime, his hard dick was hurting, compressed under his clothes, and was anxious to get out. She undid the button on his trousers while looking at his face of anticipation. She slid the zip and got a hand in his underwear.  
-Oh! So hard! And so wet as well! -she had a naughty smile.  
She took his hardness and got it out. It looked so big being hold in her hands. The tip almost touched her face. She stroke him a couple of times and suddenly she engulfed him in her mouth and started moving his head up and down.  
-Oh! Claire!  
The stimulation, the hussy noises her mouth made, his own hand trying to keep focused on her groin… he was going crazy, he even rolled his eyes up. His member was growing sensitive as she caressed him.  
-Come here! Come to me! -said Claire with a string of saliva still attaching her mouth to his length. They got their trousers out as fast as they could and laid in the sofa one next to each other. Her legs surrounded him, and he softly pressed his head on her entrance.  
They were both moaning at that point. He kissed her, enjoying his own taste in his mouth.  
-Fuck me already, Jim!  
He got the tip in and a loud cry escaped her.  
-You alright? -panted Jim, that was trying to get back to reality  
-Yeah! Give it to me!  
This was not their first tango, they already knew each other, yet Jim never got tired of asking. He started moving his length in, very slowly. She moaned hard and he moaned as well at the feeling of her walls surrounding him.  
-Oh! Claire! I cannot resist you! -and started to move in a bit faster  
-I missed you so much! Oh! I want you to destroy me, you bastard!  
He knew that was it, that was the final bell: she was horny today! Despite her orders, he tried to control his impulse to ram her and continued moving in and out, not even getting all his length inside. She started to move as well, trying to speed things up. They were getting bolder and bolder and, in a moment, he was fucking her deep and fast.  
-Oh! Jim! Yeah! Yeah! I want to hit you!  
-Do it!  
She slapped him in the face, leaving a red mark on him! He started to pound her harder, just as a beast being hit by the whip ploughs deeper. All his muscles were in tension. She then slapped him again in the same spot, but this time softer.  
-Did it hurt?  
-Nothing -he kissed her hard  
Their hands were trailing each other’s torsos still dressed. He got rid of his shirt in a second, but she refused to let go of her blouse. He touched her breasts as her pression continued to grow. His rhythm was making her pant and spasm and another pressure was building inside him, there was something he wanted to do, he wanted it badly.  
He got out of her with a wet noise, she panted and looked at him. He then moved upwards and led his dick into her mouth, she received the humid member and started to suck it, savouring the dripping fluids. She tasted him and herself. He moaned hard and spasmed as his sensitive tip was being swallowed clean by his beloved.  
She loved it when he let his impulses out but at that moment she needed him inside her. She let out of him with a pop and he got back to penetrate her, even harder than before. He kissed her, tasting her and himself in her mouth. He loved it.  
-Touch me! I’m close!  
He obeyed and as soon as he started to gently caress her clit bold pants started to leave her mouth.  
-Harder! Harder!  
He increased lightly the pressure of the circles he was making with his finger and that was it, that sent her over the edge. She cried out loud as the spasms took her completely. He stopped moving. A moment passed as she stabilized and he slid out of her, carefully, since she was so sensitive. He stood up next to her with his dick fully erect and a smile on his face. She was lying in the couch and smiled back at him. She started to stroke him; he was so close.  
-I’m coming! Claire, I’m coming! -his face twisting  
She opened her mouth and that was enough to send him as well over the edge. The white strikes of cum left his dick in all directions, a couple of them on her face, a bit in her mouth, some fell on the blouse she was still wearing, but most of it went to the couch.  
He laid next to her in the couch, both were panting and sweating. They got embraced in a hug and started kissing again, now slowly, without the previous rush. He tasted his own seed in her lips but didn’t care at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so that was it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it!  
> Any comments or suggestions are welcome!


End file.
